Don't Question Me
by Luna Tiger
Summary: How many females believe that it is their destiny to oneup the chosen hero and defeat the darkened villain? Ha, you don't stand a chance against me. Bring it on!


Don't Question Me 

My name... is Serinity Maegess. 

I am a reploid, with black, light-weight armor that allows me to perform my nimble agility and flexibility. My hair is long to my derriere and a shimmery silver in hue; it's been known to pull men of both species for loops, trailing after me as would-be courters of my beauty and grace. But all I do is wink an exotic eye, stained an enchanting gold, and leave them on their heels, drooling puddles of saliva on the ground. 

No, there is only one man for me. Someone who matches my strong feminity traits with his masculine ones. Who has my stubborn and take-no-shit attitude. Who has equal skills to my swords(wo)manship with a beam sabre. Who is just as desirable as I am. 

My Commander, Zero. 

We've been seeing each other, as I would be with no other man in the world. Oh, he is passionate, profound under the covers, knows where to touch me in all the right places to make me gasp and moan. 

As his second-in-command and lover, it is only a matter of time before I had to reveal to him what little of my past I could remember. So, on the dawn after our three month anniversairy, I confess the tragedy that had befallen me. 

I was created in the year 20XX, by a roboticist professor who had dated the famous Dr. Light in his youth. As his only confident, Light had given her a schematic of his one reploid, saying that Dr. Wily was also building one. My creator, Dr. Teressa Maegess, had thought that the plans were too simple. So, she had perfected them.. and made /me/, the Ultimate Weapon. 

Before she had sealed me away, my dear mother had told me quite honestly that she had a bad feeling about the future, and that it would be me, Serinity, who would free it from the tyranny. I was destined for greatness. 

And then, she put me in a capsule, and I was buried under the ground to wait for my moment to shine. 

Years went by and I was discovered by Dr. Cain, shortly after his discovery of Megaman X. He was taken with me instantly, and my intense, level 20 training (that only /I/ could handle) began. 

But then, Sigma began courting me. I refused many, many times, him not being my type. I was sadly regreting it, as it was this action that made Sigma begin to lose him mind. 

It was one day, shortly before he became leader of the Mavericks that he got his hands on me. And he raped me. For hours and hours and hours. I was torn, bloodied.. My tears had dried up after the third violation. But the damage on the outside was nothing like my will on the inside; it had shattered into nothing, dust in the wind of a hurricane. 

Then he was done, and I swore my revenge. 

Zero stares at me, tears swollen in his ultramarine eyes and he touches my bare shoulder. Remembering such events have left me shivering and I flinch at his touch. Quietly, he swears that Sigma will not live through such a heinous act with his fey. 

I am deeply touched, and I cuddle up to his perfect body, telling him to rid me of those acts of impurity with his love and touch. And he does, touching me with great care, like I was made of fragile glass. 

Suddenly, the siren goes off, signaling the start of another Maverick attack. We quickly disentangle ourselves and armor up, beaming off to the battlefield. We're the first to arrive and begin our vicious assault on the Mavericks that desolate our city. 

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spy him. My rage boils and my body afraid. Sigma.. He remembers what he did, as he has spotted me and is smirking with all the black powers of God. 

The other Hunters are arriving now, after Zero and I had wiped out half of Sigma's army in only minutes, which leaves me to to that monster. 

Mother was right, I think, as I rush to the spot where Fate has played my hand. I /am/ destined for greatness, as my anger for this ugly creature is strong enough to destroy him... and in doing so, I will single-handedly end the war. 

Zero and I will be so happy after peace settles down over the world. 

As Sigma gets closer, I leap with every coiled muscle in my body, as graceful as mercury, as deadly as the tiger, and I lift my sabre to bring down on his head...! 

.....Only to be sliced in half by his hidden laser scythe. 

My legs fall to the concrete path, my torso landing meters away from it. Blood shoots out of my mouth and I hear Sigma's cruel laugh as the sick fiend abducts my lower half for his sinister pleasure and disappears. 

Slowly, my metallic body begins to stiffen in death. I hear footsteps coming from behind me and weakly, I try to turn my blood-stained face to see who it could be, but I cannot. 

"Who's tha-- Oh. Just another one of those girls who think their god's gift to the war." 

Megaman X. 

"Yep. Complete with the very impossible and cliché history. Can't /stand/ them." 

Zero. Oh my beloved... But I cannot move to deny what he says; all I am capable of is gazing at the bright blue sky above me. 

The Crimson Hunter's face blocks my view of it. "These chicks just a dime a dozen, thinking that they have any chance with me. Authors just have /no/ sense of taste these days, since they can't seem to grasp the fact that there are only two people that I love with all my soul. One's dead, and the other..." He smirked lustfully. "...is right infront of me." 

His hand reaches out to grab someone forward on my other side, and my systems momentarily lapse over when I see him kissing X with all the passion he once did to me. 

I want to cry, to reach up and claw at the azure reploid's face, screaming at him with every insult I could muster, but then, they break apart and Zero smiles down at me. I think that this is all a cruel joke and now, he will bring me back to headquarters and search out Sigma to recover the rest of my body-- 

"You're cheap, Serinity... and so was the sex." 

_system shutdown system shutdown have a nice day_

  
  
  


* * *

.... *runs for the toilet* I even made a reference to Iris! *bashes her head into a stone wall and feels her brain splatter onto it* 

XDDD I bet you didn't expect that, my dear readers; to those who care, this shit was a joke, spawned from the image of some random person who was deluded enough to think it was in their power to end Sigma's life.. and then got cut down in one blow. :3 It evolved from there. And I'm nauseous after it. 

^_^ Dedicated to all the would-be authors out there who think that their fan chara is stronger than dear, shunned X, XP who spends more time with your precious Zero then any woman could. 


End file.
